


All Mine

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You ask Benny to marry you





	All Mine

 You sighed as you fell into your boyfriend’s lap as he was settled on the couch in your apartment. You always enjoyed lazy days with Benny. Nothing was on the radar and the Winchester brothers had made their weekly check-in with you early that morning.

You and Benny had been dating for a little over two years. Dean had introduced you a few months after he came back from Purgatory. You had thought Dean was insane for befriending a monster. But as the days wore on and Dean and Sam had separated through their differences with the vampire, you grew close to Lafitte.

He was everything you’d never expected as a ‘monster’. Yeah, he still drank blood when he felt the need for it. But he was an amazing baker. He was caring for animals and small children. You’d agreed that he would make a better life if he moved away from the Winchesters in their bunker. You went along with him.

You convinced yourself it was to make sure Benny didn’t turn around and kill the innocent. But Benny had seen right through you. He knew you were attracted to him; the way your breathing and heart rate became erratic whenever you had noticed him staring at you. 

He swore off blood unless it was donated. He swore to you that he wasn’t a nasty beast. And eventually, you believed him. Soon after, you fell deeply in love with him and he seemed to feel the same way.

“Benny,” you asked as you tilted your head to get a good look at him as you sat  in his lap.

“Hmm?” he hummed absently as he kept his eyes on the television set in front of him.

“Marry me.” you whispered, effectively catching his attention. “Marry me, Benjamin Lafitte.”

“What?” he scrunched his brows as he blinked at your question. “Really?”

Frowning, you nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it for some time now. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Benny.”

“Cher,” he blinked, licking his lips. You waited with bated breath. “Yes.”

Grinning widely, you took his face between your hands and kissed him hard on the mouth.


End file.
